Description: This five-year project, which builds on work conducted by the participating institutions, will refine the ABC methodology of benchmarking, develop process-of-medical-care indicators, and feed back the results of the indicators. Refinement of the ABC methodology will involve process-of-care indicators for urinary tract infection (UTI), diabetes mellitus (DM), and screening for breast and cervical cancer. New process indicators will permit provider profiling across diverse settings (outpatient, inpatient, acute, chronic, preventive). Benchmarks are computed from a pooled database of those best-performing, rank-ordered providers that account for at least 10 percent of all patients. Benchmarks from varying levels (national, state, study participants) will be compared. Providers will be surveyed to determine the perceived value of profiles and benchmark comparisons. The evaluation will also assess changes in provider performance and in patient outcomes as a result of the feedback activity.